dreaming
by SweettFace
Summary: She pecked me on my lips and then said. "I don't ever want to wake up from this dream." But eventually we'd have to wake up from this dream, and deal with reality.


A/N- This is my first Lying Game fic, as well as Themma fic.

This is crap, I really hope you like it anyways.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Lying Game Series.

* * *

><p><em>::dreaming::<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Em?" I asked her as I walked through her bedroom door.<p>

"Nothing makes sense anymore Thayer. I really thought that Ethan cared about me, but he since he was able to cheat on me with my twin sister I guess not. My twin sister of all people. "She said to me. "When I came here, I thought that I'd meet my twin sister for the first time and she and I could make up for the years we missed together. But no, she turns out to be a back stabbing bitch. "

It didn't really shock me that Ethan had cheated on her with Sutton. I had a bad feeling about him from the start, and Em just doesn't deserve to be treated that way.

Em looked up at me with teary eyes.

"He was my first love, and he was about take everything from me, my innocence." Em said.

I realized what she meant. That must be a lot for her take in. She loved this guy and she thought he was the one she would give herself to, but everything always ends up like this for her. She's always being treated like dirt, and I don't know why.

"Stop crying Em, he doesn't deserve your tears." I said to her. "You need someone who won't step all over you, and who will make you happy." I couldn't help bu think of how badly I wanted to be that person. There goes that feeling again. "And I've known Ethan long enough to know he'd never be able to do that."

She sniffled. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her hair. She had been crying so much that her hair was all stuck to her forehead. I slowly lifted my hand and brushed the pieces away.

Her chocolate eyes were pouring into mine, and I couldn't look away. It was as if I was paralyzed. Finally I was able to, but then Emma suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Thayer." She said while continued to look into my soul. " I've thought of you many times and I even tried to ignore the feelings I get when you're around, but now it's stronger than ever."

What was she saying? She thought about me? She gets a feeling?

"Em what are you saying?" I asked her, even though I knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm saying that I've wanted you since I met you." she said.

My eyes widened. This feeling I have, it's making me so numb. I can't move. My heart. It's beating so fast. I can't take it.

"You ever just want to be with someone, but you're scared about what others will say?" I asked her as her brown eyes were still staring into mine.

"All the time." she replied.

" When I met you, yeah sure you looked like Sutton and you still do, but your personality got to me. You are nothing like her, you're kind and you actually care."

She smiled.

"That was your first smile today." I said to her as I sat besides her on her bed.

"Feel my heart." She said as she took my hand and placed it on her chest.

I blushed a little since there were things in that area also and my hand was so close.

Her heart was racing.

"This is how you make me feel Thayer." She said as she sniffled. "I thought I loved Ethan, I really did, but he never made my heart race like this before."

I smiled.

" That was your first smile today." She said to me as she laughed.

I smiled again.

"Thayer can I ask you something?" Em suddenly asked me.

I nodded.

"Will you be there to protect me always?" She asked me.

I cupped her cheek. "Always." I replied.

"What if you just pretended that everything you did with this person that you want to be with is just a dream?" She asked me.

" Then I'd go for it. " I replied.

She put her hand over my hand that was still on her cheek.

We were still staring at each other, and my heart was still racing.

I removed my hand form her cheek and took her hand in mine.

I placed it on my chest.

"This is how you've always made me feel." I said to her.

She smiled, and I could see how truly happy she was.

She sighed and then without warning her lips crashed onto mine. It happened so fast that it was a blur.

She slammed my back onto her bed, kissing me passionately.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." She growled as she nibbled onto my bottom lip.

I put my hands in her hair pulling her head back, and I leaned up making her straddle me.

My tongue begged for entrance, and she didn't hesitate to invite it in.

She moaned into my mouth as I stroked her hair.

She tasted like a banana laffy taffy, and that just happened to be my favorite flavor.

We finally broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Thayer we have a problem." She said to me.

I was nervous now.

"Whats wrong Em?" I asked.

She pecked me on my lips and then said. "I don't ever want to wake up from this dream."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
